I love you
by Nickim010
Summary: Ruby has a surprise for Sapphire...
1. I love you

"Come on Sapphire!", the red gem shouted the same sentence over and over again as she took her hand and started to run through the forest.

"Ruby, calm down! It's already been an hour. Why are you running anyway?", asked the blue gem.

"Oh Sapphire, I just can't help it, I'm so exited!".

"Oh Ruby, you're so childish sometimes", she said as she laughed. She didn't complain though, Ruby's childish side was a side of her that only she was allowed to see, she always acted so strong, courageous (and kind of awkward and impulsive sometimes) when they were together with the other gems.

"In normal circumstances, I would deny it put today I won't and do you know why? It's because I have a surprise planned for my one and only true love", Ruby said and the next second, Sapphire felt her lips on her cheek for a second. Even though they've been kissing each other a lot of time, even a simple peck still made her blush.

"Okay then, what are you planning then?", Sapphire asked.

"I can't tell you that, then it won't be a surprise. You know that!", Ruby answered and Sapphire laughed.

"Yes I know that, I was just messing a little with you. It's been a while since we've been able to be ourselves huh", Sapphire said.

"Sure has. It's kinda boring to act responsible all the time. I've really missed this, to spend time with you and act silly".

"Me too. If it weren't for the upcoming war...".

"Yeah, we get almost no time for ourselves, but at least we've learned to be grateful for the time we have. It's makes every moment more special, because I'm with you".

"Ruby, you're making me blush again!", a laughing Sapphire said.

"And you look as beautiful as ever when you do", she answered, giving Sapphire a second peck, it only made her blush worse.

"Ruby!".

"Sorry, did you say something?", she said with a big grin on her face. Sapphire just sighed, that was her Ruby in a nutshell.

"Okay, first you warp us away from the temple, we've been walking in the forest for an hour and almost got attacked by a human tribe, twice. What are you up to?". Ruby just laughed.

"Like I said my dear Sapphire, it won't be a surprise if I tell you". She sighed  
"What do I even see in you?".

"My charm and my personality", Ruby said as her grin got even wider.

"Oh Ruby, you're so goofy sometimes, but that's actually a good thing, no one else is allowed to see this side of you, got it?", she said and this time, she kissed Ruby's cheek and it was her time to blush.

"Sapphire, you're making me blush!".

"Then we're even", she said and smiled at her lover, giving her a second kiss.

"Okay we're almost there, close your eyes", Ruby said and Sapphire nodded, doing as Ruby said. She felt that Ruby took her hand and they continued to walk a few minutes, it felt strange to walk without seeing anything, but suddenly, they stopped.

"Okay you can open your eyes now", she heard Ruby say, and the next second she saw something incredible. They were standing in the middle of a large meadow, filled with beautiful flowers in different colors and shapes. The forest and a lake surrounded the meadow and made it look mysterious, but unique at the same time, and extremely beautiful.

"Ruby, I don't... I don't even know what to say. It's beautiful", she said.

"Well, I thought that you would like it. I thought that it would be fun to watch the sunset as we used too, I knew that you liked it...", she said, blushing a little.

"Aw Ruby, so thoughtful of you. I love you", she said.

"I love you too Sapphire", she said and smiled.

 _I love you..._

She loved to hear her say those words to her, it made her feel special and unique, because those words were special. She only said those words to Ruby, and Ruby only said those words to her, it was their words.

They sat down and just watched the clouds, without saying another word, words weren't needed right now, not when you already knew what the other person thought by just looking at her. An hour passed without talking, and the sun finally began to go down. Ruby took Sapphire's hands in hers and just looked at her.

"Beautiful, intelligent, graceful", she said and Sapphire felt herself blushing.

"Lively, passionate, true", was her answer to Ruby. Next second, she could feel Ruby's lips against hers. Sapphire felt alive, she never wanted the kiss to end, it was just to perfect, every moment with Ruby felt perfect. When they stopped kissing, they just hugged each other, not saying a single word. She knew that she would always be able to count on Ruby, Ruby was her everything. Even with a war coming up, Ruby made her feel calm, like her old self. They completed each other. She wished that this moment of closeness would last forever, and it could...

"Ruby...".

"Yes?".

"I want to fuse with you".


	2. I'm scared

**A/N Hello everybody. This story was originally going to be a oneshot but since so many people liked it, I made a second chapter. I hope you'll like it. A/N**

"Sapphire! Sapphire where are you!".

Ruby ran around the grounds near the temple, Sapphire was gone and she couldn't find her anywhere. Everything had been perfect, they had fused into a fusion named Garnet and been able to stay like that for almost an entire day, but when they got separated, Sapphire began to act strange, and now, she was gone.

"Sapphire!". She was worried, she had been gone for several hours, and with the war so close by, who knows what could have happened to her?

Ruby continued to run, she was going to find Sapphire no matter what. The other gems didn't do anything, Rose said that Sapphire probably just needed some time for herself because of the circumstances, but Ruby knew better, Sapphire _hated_ to be alone, it was one of her worst fears, a fear she got when she lived on Homeworld and worked as as one of Yellow Diamond's servants. She never told anyone about that, not even Ruby knew all the details about her fear, and that made things worse.

She looked behind every tree, behind every rock and even in a cave, but Sapphire was not there, but then...

Ruby began to run as fast as she could, knowing exactly where Sapphire was hiding.

The meadow...

It took time, to much time but after about twenty minutes, she was there. As she walked around, she heard something. She followed the noise and saw Sapphire sitting down surrounded by the beautiful flowers. She looked as beautiful as ever except for one thing.

She was crying...

"Sapphire...".

"Ruby?", Sapphire looked up, shocked and relived at the same time. "How did you find me?".

"It was easy, I remember how happy you were when I brought you here a few days ago, and since you've been acting strange I kind of assumed that you needed something to cheer you up", she answered. She thought that Sapphire was going to blush, like she usually did when she said something like that, but she just continued crying.

 _This is bad, really, really bad..._  
"Sapphire, what's wrong?".

"Ruby, I'm scared...".

"Scared of what?".

She didn't answer, she just looked down at the ground, pretending that Ruby wasn't there.

"Sapphire, scared of what?".

Still nothing, Sapphire kept ignoring Ruby.

"Scared of what? Sapphire please, you have to tell me", Ruby said with tears in her eyes. Seeing Sapphire like that made her sad, she never acted like that.

"I'm afraid of the war Ruby", she finally answered after a few seconds of silence. Ruby sat down beside her, just looking at her.

"I know that the war seems scary, we're all afraid", she said.  
"You don't understand...".

"What?".

"I said that you don't understand!". She screamed the last part and Ruby just stared at her in shock. "Oh Ruby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN, OKAY!?. I don't want to lose you...". She just stared at her, unable to say a thing for a moment.

"Sa-Sapphire...". She didn't know how to continue. She had no idea that she felt like that, even when they were fused. "I had no idea".

"Ruby you and the gems are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't want to lose you, especially you", she said.

"Sapphire, the only thing that I care about is that you're happy and healthy. Who cares if I get hurt?".

"I do!". Next second, Ruby could feel Sapphire's lips pressed against hers. The kiss was short, lasting only a second, but that was enough, that was all they needed.

"Sapphire, we're going to make it through together, I promise, we'll always be together, no matter what", she said.  
"How do you know that? The Homeworld army is strong, how can you be sure that we'll win the war?".

"I'm sure that we'll because I'm fighting for you, and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe".

"Ruby...". The blue gem was blushing and Ruby liked that, she finally acted a little more like herself, only a little but that was a start.

"Yes Sapphire, what is it?".

"I love you, never forget that, okay?". Ruby hugged her lover before giving her a second kiss, this one a little longer than the first one.

"I promise, I'll never forget that, and do you know why? It's because I also love you. You're my everything Sapphire, I ran around like a maniac, trying to find you, and when I found you here, I felt like my gem was shattered, it broke my heart when I found you cry. You don't deserve that, you deserve so much more, anything but crying...".

"Ruby, I...I don't know what to say...". Sapphire was blushing again, but the tears was still streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't have to say something, we're together again and that's the only thing I care about", she said. Next second, they were kissing again, just enjoying the company of each other, hoping that the moment would never end...


	3. Tears of war

**A/N Hello everybody. Since people requested it, I made a third chapter. This chapter however, will be the final chapter in the story. I don't know another way to continue and I just wrote it so it would have a proper ending. I will continue to write stories about Ruby and Sapphire however. Also, this chapter is much darker than the two previous ones so I changed the rating from K to T. I hope you're okay with me ending it like this. A/N**

Chapter 3: Tears of war

This was a day no one would ever forget. The sun was currently rising, shining, making the battle field look sparkling red. Red from human blood, sparkly from dust of gems. It looked quite beautiful, but no one wanted to admit that, who would want to tell people the place where many of their friends had got slaughtered? No one would, at least not Ruby. She had lost many friends today, Topaz, Onyx and Citrine to name a few.

She sat down on a rock and just looked at the field, and a tear streamed down her cheek, her friends shattered gemstones was laying there, and she didn't want to take that in. Her two remaining friends, Pearl and Rose, had warped back to the temple, and Sapphire, she had honestly no idea where she was. After the battle, both of them had been to scared and chocked to stay fused so they had decided to split up until they had calmed down, fusion was still kind of new to them after all.

She took a deep breath and sighed, she didn't need to breath, but right now, it made her relax for some reason. The air, it smelt peaceful, it didn't smell of blood and dust, it still smelled of flowers and forest, why it still did, that was a mystery but that was something she was grateful for. If she wouldn't be able to breath to calm herself down, she would have freaked out, or that was the wrong term. She would have freaked out _more_.

Her friends were dead and she was officially living in exile, never able to go back to Homeworld, it would have been strange for her to not freak out, but they were not the case. Yes, her friends deaths and not being able to go back to Homeworld was scary, but there was one thing that broke her heart more than anything.

The couples...

Emerald and Onyx, Agate and Citrine, Smoky Quartz and Spinel and so many more. All of those Crystal Gems were dead, the couples would never be able to see each other again, hold each others hands, smiling at each other, hearing each other laugh, or kiss each other. She had even seen Homeworld Gems in love, there was that gem that shattered her own gemstone when her partner was dead. All of those gems in love, they were dead, but she and Sapphire was still alive. Life was not fair, and the thought that it could have easily been her and Sapphire who were the shattered right now…

Of all gems, they were the only couple that survived, and that made her feel sick, and afraid. She had no idea that so many gems would die, and that Sapphire, her beloved Sapphire easily could have been one of them, that crushed her. She didn't care about what could have happened to her, but Sapphire was everything to her.

She understood how she felt now, how Sapphire had felt before the war. The feeling of being afraid of losing someone, it was torture.

More tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care. She just thought of all the things that could have happened to her lover during the battle, and she forgot the time, until…

"Ruby?". She turned around and saw Sapphire, looking at her. "Are you okay?". Without saying anything, Ruby stood up and embraced Sapphire in a short but loving hug.

"I was so afraid...".

"Afraid of what?".

"During the battle. So many got killed, both humans and gems, and we're the only couple left. If it weren't for your future vision we could have easily been shattered as well. I feel bad Sapphire, I feel guilty because we survived and they didn't. It feels wrong that I will still be able to see you when the others will never be able to see their lovers again. If I would never be able to see you again, hear your laugh or kiss you again, I would not be able to live. I can't live without you but I still feel guilty because this is what the others also felt, and their fears came true...", Ruby said, tears still streaming down her cheeks and Sapphire took her hand.

"Ruby, I had no idea it was this bad, I had no idea that you felt like _this_ ", she said and gave her a hug. "I know it feels strange, I know it feels wrong and I know it's confusing, I have the same feelings. We have both been through this war and we have seen the same things, literally, we same them as Garnet, and we felt the same things. I know that it feels hard, but it's not our fault, we just were lucky enough to survive, and instead of grieving and saying that it's our fault, we can continue our lives and live for them. We can live for the couples, for _all_ of the fallen gems and do the things that they never got the chance to do, to keep their memory alive", she said.

"Sa-sapphire...", Ruby said, a little chocked.

"It's the best thing we can do for now, to remember them", she said and took Ruby's hand. She nodded.

"You're right. This is not your fault, we have to keep on with our own lives, because in the future, we'll be needed", she said and Sapphire smiled at her.

"That's the spirit", she said, and suddenly, they could hear the singing of a few birds.

"Sapphire...".

"Yes?".

"Can I get a kiss?".


End file.
